User blog:LeeHatake93/New Fake LeeHatake93 Article
LeeHatake93 'is a wiki editor and video game fan and would be a playable character in ''The Crossover Game. His Minions are Lee Hatake, Allen Stark, and BOND. By video game standards, his moveset would likely be OP. Biography '''THE UNCHARTED NINJA LeeHatake93 is the username of a long-time fan of video games and crossovers. He actively creates hypothetical video games and crossovers for many different franchises and is an admin of the BOND Legends Wiki, LegendGames Wiki, and TLO Wiki, online encyclopedias for his various ideas and games. He nicknamed himself the "Uncharted Ninja" when he mastered the art of stealth in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. THE LEGACY OF LEEHATAKE93 *''The Sims 2'' *''The Sims 3'' *''SoulCalibur V'' *''Pokemon: Battle Revolution'' *''Saints Row: The Third (Briefly)'' *''YouTube'' *''Deviantart'' *''PlayStation Network'' *''Nintendo Network'' *''Xbox Live'' *''BOND Legends Wiki'' *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Wiki'' *''LegendGames Wiki'' *''TLO Wiki'' Gameplay LeeHatake's moveset would revolves around his three main OC's: Lee Hatake, Allen Stark, and BOND. He would summon them in his moveset, similar to Fat Princess's moveset in PS All-Stars Battle Royale. LeeHatake93 also possesses a few original moves. Move List center (Square Moves) *'Weapon Assault' - - LeeHatake93 wields a cane and performs a three-hit assault combo. *'Wham-O Super Ball' - (Air) - LeeHatake93 throws a heavy bouncy ball that will bounce around the stage, kncking back any opponent that it hits. *'Double Character Assault' - or + - Allen and BOND both appear and barrage opponents with a melee combo. *'Aerial Tag-Team' - or + (Air) - Allen and BOND appear again and assault airborne opponents. *'Pipe Launch' - + - Allen Stark appears and causes a pipe to emerge from the ground, knocking opponents into the air. *'Kitty!' - + (Air) - LeeHatake93 summons his cat, Daxter, that will ferociously claw at any nearby opponent. He will disappear after 5 seconds. *'Tensa Spikes' - + - BOND appears and stabs his sword into the ground, causing three more to emerge that knock opponents into the air. *'Micro Wave' - + (Air) - While in the air, Allen Stark appears and slams into the ground with a large metal gauntlet, releasing a heat wave. center (Triangle Moves) *'Fire Cannon' - - A combination of Allen Stark's Homemade Cannon and Lee Hatake's Fire Barrage. LeeHatake93 wields a cannon that can shoot multiple fire balls in quick succession. Holding down will allow him to charge the cannon, releasing a spinning wave of flames once the button is released. Charging the attack for too long will cause the cannon to explode. *'Burst Cannon' - (Air) - The aerial variation of the cannon draws on BOND's power and fires a large, red energy beam. Charging the attack causes BOND to appear and hold LeeHatake93 in mid-air, allowing him to freely aim the cannon. Once again, charging for too long will cause the cannon to explode. *'Lightning Blaster' - or + - LeeHatake93 wields a blaster that fires lightning in short bursts. Charging the blaster will fire a stream of lightning. *'Gyro Launcher' - or + (Air) - Allen appears and summons his Gyro Launcher, a spinning CD player that launches discs and pens from a magnetized pencil tray. *'Rikendo' - + - BOND appears and hits the opponent with an energy sphere, causing them to spin into the air. *'Shocking Burst' - + - Allen appears and overloads part of a cattle prod, causing a burst of electricity to erupt, repelling any nearby opponents. *'Ryuken Crash' - + - BOND appears in the air and punches downward, sending an ethereal dragon's head into the ground. It will bite any nearby opponents as it crashes onto the stage. *'Spiralling Rikendo' - + (Air) - BOND and Lee Hatake appear, combining their Rikendo and Spiralling Wave into a large sphere that vaccuums in any nearby opponents. center (Circle Moves) *'Thirsty!' - - LeeHatake93 chugs a soda, gaining a bit of AP. *'Controller Toss' - (Air) - LeeHatake93 angrily tosses a generic video game controller. It will explode on impact with an opponent. *'Cheap Shot!' - or + - Allen Stark appears and swings a metal pipe at the opponent, hitting them in the groin. *'Combination Toss' - or + (Air) - BOND appears and summons a clone of himself. He spins rapidly and tosses his clone at an opponent. Once it comes near the opponent, it transforms into Allen and punches them with a large metal gauntlet. *'Crystal Launch' - + - Lee appears and thrusts his arm into the ground, causing a crystal pillar to spike out of the ground, boosting LeeHatake93 into the air. This attack will also damage nearby opponents. *'Warp Toss' - + (Air) - BOND grabs an aerial opponent and teleports them into the air, kicking them toward the ground. *'Allen's Fort' - + - Allen Stark builds a small fort made of vehicle doors, changing LeeHatake93's moveset. ** makes Lee fly forward with crystalline wings, leaving behind a trail of spikes that damage opponents that step on them. ** makes BOND charge toward a nearby opponent, slashing them with his sword. ** removes the fort and returns LeeHatake93 to his normal moveset. *'Chaos Spear' - + (Air) - Throws an ethereal sphere into the ground, creating a fire in a small area. The fire will burn for 6 seconds, damaging any opponent that steps into it. (Throws) *'Light's Out!' - or - Allen manipulates a street light to launch opponents like a golf club. *'Ninja Vanish' - - Lee tosses the opponent into the air and then teleports next to them, kicking them away. *'Inflatable Hand Smash' - - BOND enlarges his hand and smashes it onto the opponent. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Infernal Manslaughter' - (Level 1): A clone of BOND rushes forward on a motorcycle covered in black flames. He will instantly KO any opponents in his path. *'Legends Unite' - (Level 2): Allen creates a force field around himself and LeeHatake93 as BOND and Lee combine their powers. The two charge energy in their hands and fire a large energy blast across the stage. *'Ultimate Synchronization' - (Level 3): A cinematic plays where LeeHatake93 obtains the powers of Lee Hatake, BOND, and Allen Stark combined, changing his moveset and appearance. He now wears Lee Hatake's rings, Allen;s costume, and is surrounded by BOND's aura. His moves consist of attacks with ethereal limbs, his moves allow him to shoot black flames, and his moves allow him to summon Allen Stark's mecha-armor to stomp opponents. Pressing again will cause him to summon a giant vortex that pulls in anything on the stage, and then launch a massive energy sphere, instanly KO-ing opponents, immediately ending the Super. Taunts *'Wii U Time?' - Holds out the Wii U gamepad and says "Dang it! I'm too far away from the console." *'I'm Tired' - He says "I'm tired" or "My back hurts" and sits down. He will remain sitting unless the player moves or is attacked. *'Crossover Fan' - Holds out copies of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, J-Stars Victory VS, and Super Smash Bros for Wii U ''and says "I can't decide which one to play." Quotes *'When Selected:' **"A match? Let's get started, then." **"I better not lose connection...." **"You ready to fight yet?" *'Prematch:' **"You're going down!' **"This better be quick. It's almost lunch time." *'Item Pick-up:' **"Nice." **"Oooh, shiny." **"This can be useful" **"I used to have one of these." **"Neat" **"Cool." **"I call this my beatin' stick. Just kidding..." **"Maybe I can sell this for a PS4." *'Using Infernal Manslaughter:' **"It's a bit overkill, but..take this!" *'Using Legends Unite:' **"This would make an awesome team attack in my game." *'Using Ultimate Synchronization:' **"Now I feel like Stan Lee." *'Successful KO:' **"How'd you like that?" **"Beeba Wabba Do!! Man, I need to stop playing ''The Sims.." **"I'm the strongest there ever was, ya know! Great, now I sound like Naruto..." **"In your face!: **"That's what you get for spamming!" **"Just like that one time in GTA!" **"KItty got wet! That's right, I said it." **"You just got troll'd." **"U mad, bro?" **"HAHA! I got you!" **'Oh snap!" **"Muffin Button!" *'Respawn:' **"Just because I'm trying to kill you doesn't mean you have to kill me." **"Crap!" **"Oh, come on!" **"I'm back!" **"Back in black! Well, sorta....." **"Hacks!" **"Your mother is a nice person!" **"You beat me because your skills are obviously...screw it..YOU CHEATED!" **"You owe me a PS4 for that! Don't make me sue you!" **"That's it! I'm blocking you!" **"YOUR OPINION IS WRONG!" Animations Introduction Is seen playing on a laptop (Default and Saints Row Luigi costumes), a 3DS (MiiHatake93 costume) or a Vita (inFamous Hoodie Drake and Jay Marston costumes) and gets pulled into the screen, landing onto the stage. He's shown as a drawing in a sketchbook as the backgroud saturates into the stage and color is added, forming a 3D model. Strikes a pose with Lee, Allen, and BOND, and says, "You're going down!" Looks at his watch and says "This better be quick. It's almost lunch time." Winning Screen Logs onto Deviantart and submits a screenshot from his battle. Performs the "Most Triumphant" taunt from Uncharted 3, where he plays an air guitar. Is seen holding a PS3 controller and jumps up saying, "Booya!" Stretches his arms, says "Finally.", and takes a nap. Losing Screen Gets angry and points a remote at the screen, turning it black. Does the "FFFUUUUUUU!" taunt from Uncharted 3, but instead yells "Freaking spammers!". Does the "I'm watching you" hand signal. Just stands still and says, "WTF?" Results Screen Victory: LeeHatake93 is seen happily playing on his Vita or Wii U gamepad. Loss: LeeHatake93 angrily presses buttons on a controller and then begins shaking his fist at the screen. Idle Animation LeeHatake93 stands in a slouched manner, often crossing his arms or checking his watch. He will occasionally stretch his arms, body, or legs, check his phone out of boredom, or randomly perform a goofy laugh and make faces at other characters. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2: Battle of Omega: "Laughing cow, stop him now!" *J-Stars Victory VS: FIghting Stars!: Interlude Level 3 Super Theme *Brawl Legends Dojo OST by Goopking Costumes Semi-Accurate LeeHatake93 My default, based on a custom character in SoulCalibur V. Lee, Allen, and BOND also appear in their regular clothing. Saints Row Luigi My Xbox 360 Avatar. Lee, Allen, and BOND also appear as Xbox Live Avatars. MiiHatake93 My personal Mii on my 3DS and Wii U. Lee, Allen, and BOND also appear as Miis. inFamous Hoodie Drake My PlayStation Home Avatar. Lee, Allen, and BOND wear hoodies with their series' respective logos printed on them. Jay Marston My Avatar in Grand Theft Auto Online. Lee, Allen, and BOND appear dressed as Carl Johnson, Niko Bellic, and Trevor Philips, respectively. Gallery Avatars FTW.png|My Avatar Costumes Lee's Minions.png|My Minions and OC's used in my moveset Jay Marston.png|Jay Marston Thing.png|A threshold of all five costumes MeHatake93.png|My introductory tagline. Who said I had to be limited to PS All-Stars? I'm expanding my resume. Marston.png|Jay Marston's new and improved design LH93 Army.png|My expanded OC's. From left to right: Allen Stark (Hero's Retribution/Vengeance Shared Universe), LeeHatake93 (PlayStation Home Avatar), Dylan Holmes (inFamous Retribution/Primary Sim), Yusuke Hatake (Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force series/Duelists of the Roses), Lee Hatake (Hokage/Brawl Legends x Naruto series), LH93 (SoulCalibur V/New name for myself), Leek (Saiyan from Ultimate Tenkaichi/Xenoverse), Lee Hatake (Brawl Legends reboot), Vincent Harmonia (Pokemon/Battle Revolution), Mii Hatake (Nintendo Network Mii/Primary Mii Fighter), Jay Marston (Primary Grand Theft Auto Online character), LeeHatake93LIVE (Xbox Live Avatar) Category:Blog posts